


Talk Too Much

by vtheadorkable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Also includes smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Keith, Bad Puns, Cheesy, College, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hide and Seek, How Do I Tag, Hugging, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurities, Keith tries to teach Lance how to draw, Kissing, M/M, Romance, So Sappy, Starbucks, Sweet, Texting, handjobs, keith is an orphan, talking about space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtheadorkable/pseuds/vtheadorkable
Summary: “Cats really are pawsome,” Lance said, chuckling. Keith rolled his eyes. “Please don't, Lance. You're brain cells don't appreciate you doing that.” Secretly, Keith liked it when Lance made up shitty puns because his friend looked so happy when he did. “Why not? My puns are actually quite purrfect, mullet man. And my brain cells are perfectly alright. I even named them.” Keith huffed. “And that's only possible because you can count them on one hand.”orThe College AU no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seitenma (Computer_Egg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computer_Egg/gifts).



> hey everyone.! (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ
> 
> a happy late valentine's day to y'all (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> this is my first klance fic ever so please have mercy on me ϵ( 'Θ' )϶
> 
> both title and fic are inspired by the song 'talk too much' by coin. 
> 
> this story is dedicated to one of my favorite artist, my jewel, and one and only guava: seitenma (•̯͡.•̯͡)
> 
> while writing i listened to the 'klance aka: i'm in shipping hell' playlist on spotify and i can only recommend it. it's fucking great (it's naughty to swear, sorry) (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)
> 
> in this fic following couples will be mentioned besides the 'main couple' Klance:  
> \- Shay and Hunk  
> \- Matt and Shiro  
> but there is no further detail to their relationships.
> 
> the characters' age and major:  
> Keith, 19 - Art  
> Lance, 19 - Aviation  
> Hunk, 19 - Aviation  
> Pidge, 17 – Computer Science  
> Shiro, 21 - Astronomy  
> Matt, 20 – Aerospace Engineering  
> Allura, 21 – Peace And Conflict Studies  
> Coran, 23 - Engineering
> 
> and since english isn't my first language, i am incredibly sorry for gramma and spelling mistakes.  
> also, i don't know how college works so i kind of googled it and kind of didn't care because it wasn't essential to the plot.
> 
> warning: bad puns and insults are coming your way, i already apologize.
> 
> no beta'd bcs i am impatient and don't have time.  
> all mistakes made are my own.  
> & now i hope that you enjoy.

“So why am I helping you again?” Keith asked as he tried to calmly explain some notes to Lance for the third time. “I don't know. Maybe because you can't resist my charm.” Keith rolled his eyes. “What charm?” Lance pouted while the other student sighed. He was so close to giving up and just walking out off Lance's room, it was unbelievable.  
  
They've been studying for almost four hours now and it seemed like Lance didn't make any improvement. Even if Keith was explaining it to him as easily as he possibly could, using the most random examples he could think of. The Cuban was driving him crazy. But he promised to help and that's exactly what he was going to do now. “Okay, let me try again.” Keith took a deep breath and started to explain Lance's notes to Lance again. Apparently, he was taking notes during class but didn't understand them later on.  
  
Keith wasn't even in Lance's class and understood the Cuban's notes better than Lance himself. While Keith tried to explain it to him once more, Lance stared at the other, admiring his hair and soft lips as he spoke.  
  
To be honest, he could quote every single note and give at least one example by now, he just pretended to not understand them to spend more time with Keith. Since their first summer finals were coming up in a rush, he nearly had any free time he could spend with any of his friends. Especially because Keith was way too much into studying all day and night, and both Hunk and Pidge talked about nothing but their majors and exams which kind of bored Lance.  
  
He loved his friends, sure, but during his own intense studying time (mostly consisting of surfing the Internet, watching cat videos and eating tacos) he didn't want to talk about studying in the bit of free time that he had.  
  
While Lance was lost in his own train of thoughts, Keith had stopped talking and looked back at Lance, who was still staring at him. “Lance, I asked you something,” Keith said, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, what? I'm sorry, mi amigo. What was that question again?” Lance almost, but only almost, felt sorry for what he was doing. Keith actually did such a great job and was really patient with him (to his own surprise, though) and he was basically using him.  
  
Well, may the universe sue him, he didn't regret any second up till now. Keith sighed for what felt like the hundred time today. “If you're not paying attention I can't help you. I don't even know why I am helping you in the first place since we don't even have the same major!”  
  
Lance looked at Keith for a while. His friend indeed looked a bit angry, maybe a bit frustrated as well. “I don't know, mullet man,” he simply answered. Keith got up from the sofa and started packing his stuff. “I'm done. I can't help you this way. You better ask Hunk for help since he's studying the same major as you. He can probably explain it better than me anyway.” And without even saying a goodbye, he left Lance between his many notes alone on the sofa. “Damn it,” Lance sighed.  
  
While he indeed could have asked someone else, he didn't want to. The reason was simple; he enjoyed Keith's company way too much. Maybe Hunk could help him a bit with the terminology (not intending that he should), but he was most likely busy with his girlfriend Shay.  
  
Since they got together a few months ago, Lance had their apartment mostly to himself because Hunk spent most of his time over at her place or somewhere else on the campus.  
  
He didn't mind, though. While being happy for his best friend to have such a lovely girlfriend, he, from time to time, did feel a bit lonely, and the small apartment appeared bigger than it actually was.  
  
Collecting his notes on his way, Lance returned to his room to lay down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts soon wandered to Keith and Lance couldn't help but smile. He had this stupid crush on the moody student for a few months now.

They first came into touch because of Keith's friend Shiro, who kind of was dating Pidge's brother Matt, who introduced both Shiro and Keith to the small group of friends. They all went out for dinner together a few times and became friends really quickly.  
  
And that even though Lance and Keith didn't get along at first. There was a lot of yelling and shoving and kicking and cursing when they were together, but with the time they became friends as well, now only teasing the other playfully. Their friends had watched that improvement with sighs of relief.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the ceiling, Lance let them wander over the several posters on his walls. Mostly ones in blue colors, with lions or planets or gaming characters. And then there was that painting Keith did for him. It showed the milky way, which was Lance's favorite galaxy. He sometimes wondered why Keith did his major in art and not in aviation like him and Hunk, or in astronomy like Shiro, since Keith seemed to know almost everything about space and aircraft.  
  
He was also really good at engineering and sometimes sat down with Matt or Coran and helped them with their essays even though neither of them needed much helping (they didn't mind Keith's presence or comments).  
  
Maybe he was just interested in space stuff. But on the other hand, Keith was really an incredibly talented artist on both traditional and digital paper. Keith had painted a picture for every single one of his friends as a present some time ago.  
  
Never revealing why he just had done it. And that actually summed up Keith's personality for Lance pretty much. Keith did things without explaining but he didn't really need to because everyone was (mostly) just going with it.  
  
Lance stared at the painting for a bit longer, before his eyes wandered to the pictures he had put on the wall opposite of his bed and smiled. During his time in college up till now, he and the others had taken many pictures and printed them out to hang them up on their bedroom walls. Most of the times they went out together, at least one of them would take pictures and send them to the others the next morning. Chuckling he closed his eyes for a second before standing up and putting on shoes and a jacket.  
  
He then grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and then headed out their apartment.  
  
Both he and Hunk were really happy when they heard about the cheap apartments in the accommodations directly on campus. Their small flat wasn't too expensive and they had their own bedrooms and only shared kitchen and bathroom, not really a big deal for the both of them.  
  
Lance locked the door and went down the stairs to exit the building. Perhaps he could find someone who wasn't studying and had some time to spear and was as well willing to spend that time with him.  
-  
Keith was sitting in front of a blank piece of paper, trying to figure out what to draw. Usually, he didn't have any problems with finding something to draw but today his whole brain felt completely blocked. Especially after learning with Lance. He had agreed to help his friend because he liked spending time with him but this feeling didn't seem to be mutual. Of course, they had spent time alone before but today it seemed like Lance wasn't really there and that may have hurt Keith a bit.  
  
They worked so hard on their friendship and he didn't want to watch it slip away from him again. Not just like that. Without recognizing it, he had started sketching the rough outlines of a face – Lance's face. More often than not, his friend was a victim of his art.  
  
Keith just enjoyed drawing his sharp facial features, the pointy nose, and those eyebrows. A few minutes later, he finished the sketch and Keith was actually quite satisfied with the outcome. With a sigh, he put the sketch away to the others and cleaned the table from his drawing stuff. What now? He was pretty bored and even though he had some drawings to finish, he didn't really feel like doing any more artsy stuff at the moment.

He started to walk around his own small flat, tidying up a bit, finding some pencils he thought he lost. When everything was back at its place, Keith was bored again. He considered calling or texting Lance for a moment, but gave it a second thought and decided against it.  
  
He basically stormed out of Lance's flat without a real reason about an hour ago and couldn't go back just like that. The Latino possibly would demand an answer and Keith didn't have one, despite trying to think about a good one.  
  
Keith laid down on his sofa, buried his head in the soft pillows and groaned. He could take a few more looks at his notes but his head was still processing all the information from Lance's notes. He couldn't focus on anything else right now. Even the best and greatest minds need a rest.  
  
He longed for a distraction and it would be best if it happened as soon as possible, and who could be a better distraction than Lance? Keith moved to send Lance a quick text to come over, but then he remembered how he stormed out and how it seemed like he depended on Lance. But no, he had other friends and other interest that didn't involve a certain Latino.  
  
For a few more minutes, he remained in the same position, his face pressed into the pillow, trying to think of something productive to do.  
  
Dancing sounded fun, maybe even just listening to music or he could play a video game (he later figured that his PlayStation didn't work). There were also many books piled all over his apartment's floor that still needed to be read. With another groan, he took his phone and opened the messenger and staring at the blank space there, thinking about a good way to put his request.  
  
**to:** Lance  
**from** : Keith  
_5:39pm_  
I'm bored. Come over and distract me.  
_5:40pm_  
I'll buy you coffee in return.  
  
Although his text did sound a bit misleading, Keith pressed send, opened Spotify, clicked blindly on a playlist and then put his phone back down. While he listened to the music coming out if his phone's speakers, he went through several scenarios how Lance could interpret the message. Keith immediately regretted sending it. He would much rather appreciate dying because of boredom than being teased by Lance.  
  
He was crushing way too hard for shit like this.  
_  
In the meantime, Lance was wandering over the campus, stopping now and then to talk to some people he knew, listening to some good old Spanish music over his headphones, still not having an idea about what to do or where to go. He could message his friends but he rather would like to spend some more time alone or be with Keith.  
  
Despite being alone bored him a lot and Keith seemingly was mad at him and searching his presence implied Keith maybe getting even madder at him.  
  
Lance took a glance at his phone as it made that weird notification sound Pidge saved on his phone. As he saw who had texted him, he felt like doing a little victory dance. And besides from being outside and surrounded by other students, he did his victory dance and fist-pumped the air before calming down, flashing a goofy grin at his phone screen and typed in an answer.  
  
**to:** Keith  
**from** : Lance  
_5:42pm_  
I'll be there in 5.  
_5:43pm_  
Do you have food? Like nachos or something.  
Idc man, I'm starving.  
  
Lance hit send, put his phone back in his pocket and sprinted across campus to get to Keith's apartment in the promised five minutes even though it would usually take him fifteen minutes by walking at a normal pace, so running would be ten minutes since Lance's stamina was the worst.  
  
He remembered how he had tried to go on a run with his sister Sofia in the morning during his time back at home but he failed badly, but at least his skin looked great as his little sister Estelle taught him everything he didn't know yet about facial care while Sofia went on a run alone.  
  
Actually, she and the rest of the family had placed their bets on whether or not Lance would make it on a run and back home at least once. Sofia and Estelle won their bets and split the money between them, already planning a new way to get money out of the temporary presence of their brother. They, of course, loved him but this was just too much fun.  
  
Lance's skin had never felt as soft as during that time and he didn't really care about what his sisters were during behind his back.  
-  
His phone blinked, so Keith picked it up and groaned annoyed as he read Lance's respond. He thought about sending a message back but decided against it and got up from the sofa to walk into the kitchen to look for food.  
  
To his surprise, he had indeed some nachos, salsa, and guacamole that weren't bad yet, even though Keith had stuffed them deep down into his fridge, hidden behind a lot of other stuff.  
  
The student usually had more food in his fridge than he could eat, most things going bad before he could finish them up or even start eating them. He could prevent it by buying less but it sort of became a habit.  
  
Keith put the nachos in a bowl and then added guacamole and salsa into two separate little containers. Next, he walked into the bathroom to quickly get a hairband to put his hair up in a small and simple bun. Lance would always tease him about it but Keith didn't care.  
  
Usually, when he was drawing or just, in general, sitting in class, his hair would fall into his face and that was way too distracting and annoying, but he didn't want to cut it either. So being teased by Lance wasn't a big deal to him anymore. He was rather used to it.  
  
He put on some deodorant as well, out of habit, not with a second thought in mind of course.  
_  
A moment later, Lance stood in front of Keith's door, trying to catch his breath. He actually made it in five minutes, which he was really proud of, but now he was sort of dying. With his breathing slowly calming down, he ringed the doorbell and waited patiently for Keith to open the door. When this indeed happened, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him.  
  
Keith had his hair up in a bun and his shirt looked loose on his fragile frame, exposing pale skin and Keith's collar bone. What was that? Was Keith blushing? Heck yeah, he was. So cute, Lance thought and had to bite back a snarky comment about the other's look and behavior.

“Hey,” Keith greeted him and took a step to the side to let Lance in. Lance had been in Keith's apartment a few times already, but every time he came here it looked a bit different from the last time. “Hola,” Lance said with a grin and entered Keith's apartment. Today it looked cleaner, brushes weren't scattered on the floor between paint tubes and papers. There were no dirty dishes or leftover takeout boxes. Not even dirty laundry. Damn it, Keith.  
  
“You want to drink something?” Keith asked as Lance slipped out off his jacket and shoes. “Depends on what you have, mullet man,” Lance returned, grinning. Keith groaned and rolled his eyes. “I sometimes really hate you, Lance.” Keith walked into his kitchen and opened the fridge for the second time in an hour.  
  
“Naw buddy, you could never hate me.” At least Lance hoped so.  
  
“I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you,” Keith shot back, grinning as he scanned the fridge for drinks. Lance clutched his chest, pretending to be utterly offended. “I have beer, some vodka, orange juice, and water,” Keith said, turning back to Lance who still pretended to look shocked and offended.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology and finally answer me. Or I'm throwing you out.” Wow. Keith was impatient. “I'm taking that orange juice then. And do you have those nachos I asked for?” Lance plopped himself down on one of the bar stools and smiled at Keith.  
  
The art student was very close to losing his temper. But he restrained himself. Lance was only being Lance. Annoying and distracting and loud and cute as always.  
  
Wait! Cute? Where did that come from?  
  
Keith pulled a disgusted face while also blushing as he poured Lance some orange juice and opened himself a bottle of beer. Alcohol was the only way he could stand Lance (definitely not true, but he liked to tell himself that). He passed Lance his glass of juice and also placed the nachos and dips there.  
  
Keith himself didn't sit down, remaining on his feet, standing in front of Lance so he could look at him and eat the nachos without bumping into the Cuban the whole time.  
  
They ate the nachos in silence. Well, Keith was. Lance was talking non-stop. Nothing new, though.  
  
“I just don't get it. She and I got along so well and now she's not texting me back or answering my calls, and when I see her on campus, she's gone the next second. It's like she's avoiding me. That's just not fair, right? Hunk has Shay, Matt and Shiro are disgustingly cute with each other, and you're getting all those girls anyway. What's your trick?” Lance looked at Keith and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Keith didn't answer and stared at Lance while dipping a nacho in salsa before eating it.  
  
“Like seriously, Keith. How do you manage that? Do they get numbers and appointments for your bedroom, or?”  
  
Keith couldn't help but grin. If that was what Lance thought about, oh boy, he couldn't be more wrong since he never ever had kissed or dated a girl. And Keith wasn't really interested in it either.  
  
On the other side, Lance actually wasn't interested in how Keith managed all those girls. He rather wanted to know if he did so, or if he had other preferences. Like … Lance-preferences (totally platonic and only for scientific research of course).  
  
“Lance, that's the difference between you and eggs. Eggs get laid, you don't.” Keith smiled and emptied his beer bottle. “And, if you ever get laid, which is close to being impossible, don't forget to use a condom. The world doesn't need another you,” Keith added.  
  
Of course, he didn't mean anything that he said. At least not in a bad way. It was just the way his and Lance's relationship worked. They were always on the other's back, throwing insults at the other's head, but at the end of the day, they still were able to laugh and forgive each other.  
  
“At least I don't bring everyone a lot of joy when I leave the room,” Lance shot back, grinning. He totally won that one for sure.  
  
“That's because my ass is prettier than yours and they enjoy looking at it,” Keith responded, watching Lance blush with a satisfied smirk. Well, Lance couldn't deny that, though. Keith's ass was indeed freaking pretty (if you could use the word pretty for an ass, anyway). Stupid Keith.  
  
Once they had finished the nachos, Keith opened up a second bottle of beer for him and opened one for Lance as well.  
“Am I being a good distraction so far?” Lance asked, smirking. “You're awful,” Keith answered, but smiled. “What should we do now?” Keith asked, taking a sip of beer. Lance shrugged.  
  
They both looked around Keith's apartment. “Does your PlayStation work?” Lance asked, gesturing in the rough direction of Keith's TV and PlayStation.  
  
Keith shook his head. “Sadly not. But I plan on asking Pidge for help. It has no use if I only own it as a dust catcher huh?” Lance nodded, understanding. “That sucks, dude.” Keith took another sip of beer. “I know,” he said and tugged a loose strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
There was silence again, in which they both sipped on their beer and watched the other drink (without realizing that the other one was staring as well).  
  
“I have an idea,” Lance suddenly blurted out. “Please let it be good,” came the immediate return from Keith.  
  
“Teach me how to draw, por favor!” If Keith would have the beer in his mouth right now, he would h to ve spit it right into Lance's face as he was laughing. For his sake and Lance's that wasn't the case, but he was still laughing.  
  
“What's so funny?” Lance asked, crossing his arms offended in front of his chest (for real this time). “I could draw better with my left hand than you could with your right one, Lance.” It was true, Lance sucked at art but he really wanted to be better at it.  
  
Of course, he knew that he could never be as good as Keith or Picasso or Van Gogh, but he really wanted to draw and paint. Every time he watched Keith work on his art, he seemed to belong somewhere. Art was Keith's escape, his hope, his home. Lance wanted to get a glimpse of that feeling too.  
  
“I'm sorry, Lance. I didn't want to offend you. That was just … really unexpected. But sure, I can teach you a bit if you listen to me and stop with those stupid comments, alright?” Lance nodded furiously. Maybe this time trying to teach Lance something would turn out better than the last time.  
  
Keith quickly cleaned the table and got paper and pencils for both of them. Keith owned more pencils than Lance had ever seen anyone else own. He mostly used one specific pencil for months before he eventually loses it and doesn't buy a new one.  
  
“What do you want to draw?” Keith asked as he took a seat next to his friend, looking through his pencils to find a good sketching pencil.  
  
He usually sketched on paper and then scanned the drawing to color it on his laptop. But he was okay with using colors on normal paper as well. He actually didn't mind. While Lance was still thinking about what to draw, Keith had already started to sketch eyes, ears, and lips on the left corner of his blank paper. Five minutes later, the Brown haired student still hadn't decided.  
“Let's start with something easy then,” Keith suggested.

“Depends on how you define easy,” Lance said, chuckling, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Keith sighed. “Do you want to draw humans or rather nature?” That was an easy one. “Humans,” Lance answered. “Then it's best if you, for starters, first begin to draw the compartments of a face on their own. Just to test out how things have to look. Then you can slowly start to put them together. So it will be easier for me to find your mistakes and for you to learn how to draw certain things.”  
  
The Cuban nodded. “Alright, mullet man. I'll try my best. But don't laugh at me, alright? You're my teacher and it would be really contra productive to laugh at me.” Keith smiled.  
  
“You're Yoda I will be. Not laughing at you I will,” he promised, smiling.  
  
Lance stared at Keith in awe. How could that stupid guy get anymore stupidly cute? Was that even possible? Keith wasn't only extremely talented in art or other things, he also knew Star Wars and with that, he'd hit Lance's sweet nerd spot. There were basically no movies better than Star Wars series. Not a single one. Oh man, Lance would sell a piece of his soul for one day in space. It would probably be scary on one hand, but also fucking awesome on the other hand.  
  
“How do you think it is in space?” Lance asked while he tried to draw the outlines of an upper lip (which was way harder than he thought). “I don't know. It's not like I would be afraid or anything. I would feel lonely, probably.” Lance put down his pencil and looked at Keith.  
  
“Lonely? I always thought that you enjoy being all on your own.” Keith didn't bother to even glance at Lance.  
  
“From time to time, yes. But being completely all by myself for months, with nothing out there but planets and stars. I couldn't stand that, I guess. Not that I would know that, though.” Keith sounded sad, hurt as if he didn't want to answer or talk about it at all.  
  
“Hey buddy-,” Lance started, but he didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all. “Just leave it, okay?” Keith demanded, angrily, gritting his teeth, slamming the pencil down on the paper, leaving a dark, gray spot. Lance quickly looked away, standing up and gathering his shoes and jacket. He shouldn't be leaving, he knew that, but that is exactly what he was going to do now. “Lance, I-” He heard the beginning of Keith's apology but slammed the door shut before the other could finish his sentence.  
  
The Cuban sprinted downstairs, not quite sure why the hell he was running. There was nothing to run from. Just Keith being Keith. Standing outside, Lance came to an abrupt stop. This wasn't right. Running away and leaving your friends never turned out good. He turned back on his heels and ran back up. Lance cared a lot about his friends, especially Keith, and he had no reason to just leave him.  
  
Okay, maybe that sounded stupid and weird and not correct and unacceptable and just like on of those teenage romance movies, he and his sisters watched a lot during the breaks, but he was better cleaning up that mess before making it worse.  
  
Nervously, he stood in front of the door and hesitated to knock or ring the bell. But there was no need for him to do either one because Keith opened the door on his own. “I'm sorry,” they said at the same time, startling each other. “Wait, what are you sorry for?” Keith asked. “For running out, I guess. I shouldn't have asked you things that you're not ready to answer. Or bother you at all. Bu that's just who I am. At least I think so. Seems like I am best at bothering others and getting on their nerves.”  
  
Wow. That sounded insecure. Lance bit his lower lip, eyes glued to the floor.  
  
Wondering how Lance came to that conclusion, Keith said nothing for a while. But then he grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him inside and then closed the door.  
  
“I- I don't think that you're any of this. None of us do. I promise.” Keith gently squeezed Lance's hand. “We love you, Lance. You're our man, our buddy. You are important. To Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Allura, Coran and Shiro. And especially to me.” Keith actually blushed by saying that. “If it wasn't for you, there would be no one I could explain the easiest things of aviation to, or there would be no one I could duel in anything because only you can keep up with me. The world would be a lot darker and sadder without you.”  
  
Keith was talking in a rush, nervous about every single world spilling out of his mouth. He shouldn't be saying things like that but it seemed as Lance needed to hear them right now.  
  
Feeling insecure was something Keith got in touch every day. Not because he was insecure himself. Haha, that would be hilarious (of course he was insecure, but this was about Lance right now and not about his own stupid issues). Staring at Keith for a while, Lance was processing what Keith just had said. “Did you just-? What do you-?” Lance was so confused.  
  
What did this mean?  
What did all of this mean?  
Maybe, Keith liked him back.  
Was that even possible?  
Could Keith Kogane like someone as loud and annoying as Lance? Maybe. Maybe, yes. But also, not really.  
  
Keith blushed even harder now. “So … what are you sorry for?” Lance asked, not minding that they were still holding hands (sort of). “Reacting in such a way, I- I didn't mean it. Yelling at you wasn't right. I am incredibly sorry.” Lance laughed and hugged Keith, relieved that everything was alright, even though nothing was wrong beforehand anyway.  
  
Keith, being socially overwhelmed by any kind of personal contact as he always was, awkwardly petting Lance on the back. They separated after a few seconds, their hands losing touch. “You still want to learn how to draw?” Keith asked, gesturing into the raw direction of the kitchen bar.  
“Yeah. If you're willing to help me because that's way harder than I thought.” Keith laughed.  
  
“Alright.” They returned to their seats and, for the first time, Keith took a glance at Lance's picture and laughed. It looked hilarious. The outlines were too rough, the lips had no shape and didn't look like lips at all. “Why are you laughing? It's the best I could do! And you promised not to laugh at me,” Lance cried out but laughed.  
  
If Lance was honest to himself, Keith's laugh was absolutely adorable and he sadly didn't laugh enough, and that even though he was friends with a hilarious person like him. “I'm sorry, Lance.” Keith tried to muffle his laugh with his hand but only ended up laughing harder than before. And Lance didn't care about Keith laughing at his crappy attempt of drawing an easy (or so he had hoped) part of the human's body (he didn't deny the fact that it indeed looked awful).  
  
Seeing Keith happy was worth every single crappy drawing he could do. Maybe he could do little drawings for every single day and leave them for Keith all over the place.  
  
Was that weird?  
Was that the most stupid thing ever?  
  
Maybe. But if it made his friend happy then that would be the price he was willing to pay. Nevermind, that was a stupid idea. Keith just didn't seem like a person who would like that.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Lance realized that Keith was already fixing his first and failed attempt at drawing human lips. “You don't need to go all in on the lips, don't make them too thin or too thick and always keep in mind how the rest of the face should look. Drawing each compartment differently looks scary or silly. Always remember that faces deliver emotions, they tell others about what is going in your mind and how you feel.”  
Lance nodded. He knew that (and definitely not from studying Keith's face, no, of course not). “So, what kind of person does this mouth belong to?” Keith asked, smiling. While Keith was talking, his friend's eyes were fixed on his lips, following every little movement.

 

“Someone who is a great friend and lovable, but also is kinda sassy. And he's not smiling a lot but always has that cocky smile, you know?” Keith nodded, smiling. “Seems like you have a very clear image of that person in your head. Who is he?” Keith asked, roughly sketching out the lips, constructing them with the help of Information his friend gave him.  
  
“N-No one”, Lance said, face growing red before returning his gaze to the paper where Keith was almost finished with the sketch.  
  
“That's exactly what imagined! You're so talented, Keith, oh my God. Gracias!” Keith smiled, laughing a bit. “Glad you like it. Now your turn.” He handed the pencil over to Lance, encouraging him with a soft smile. Wow. Keith was smiling a lot lately. Especially in Lance's present.  
  
And Lance did try his best at drawing and it did look better than before but it still looked weird, a bit off shape and too thin. “Not bad, let me help you a bit.” Keith took another pencil and fixed shape and size. “A few more tries and you'll be able to do it on your own, I promise.” Lance smiled brightly.  
  
" You're sure?" Keith nodded and then laughed.  
  
“Maybe, but only maybe,” Keith said with a grin. With a huff, Lance hit him. “Not funny to play with a man's feeling like that.”  
  
They both laughed and Keith taught him how to draw for the rest of the evening (or at least tried to). “Thanks a lot for today, Lance. You were a great distraction,” Keith said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I'll do everything for coffee, you know that. And I'm to one who should be thankful. So, gracias. I really had a lot of fun.”  
  
Nodding, Keith pulled Lance into a hug.  
  
“I'll pick you up tomorrow after your last class, alright?” Lance pulled away, smiling at him. “Sure, but don't be late.” Lance turned around and walked away. Watching his friend walk away, Keith let his mind wander, thinking about what he and Lance did today. Having Lance as his friend made him so happy, he almost couldn't believe it. He closed the door and returned to the kitchen, cleaning up pencils and papers before making himself something to eat.  
  
In the end, he just warmed up some leftovers, turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa. He turned on Netflix and ate his food, checking his phone from time to time to see if Lance or anyone else had messaged him (sadly, this was not the case).  
  
He finished his dinner, cleaned up his whole kitchen and then went to bed. After a quick visit to the bathroom, Keith undressed and crawled under the covers, quickly falling asleep (and not dreaming about Lance, of course).  
_  
The next day, Keith rushed through his whole day, not really paying attention to his essays or to what his professors were saying. He was way too happy to meet Lance after class. When it was about time, Keith rushed to meet Lance, almost running Shiro and Matt over on his way.  
  
“Sorry,” he shouted, turning around for a second, smiling at them. He arrived perfectly in time, just before the lecture ended and the doors opened. Lance walked out together with Hunk.  
  
Keith greeted them both, especially smiling brightly at Lance. “Oh hey, Keith. I heard you tried to teach Lance how to draw,” Hunk said and laughed. Keith nodded, grinning. “Shut up!” Lance crossed his arms, pouting. “I'll catch you guys later, have fun.” Hunk walked away, catching up with Shay, intertwining their hands, smiling fondly at each other.  
  
“Let's go,” Lance said, nudging Keith with his elbow.  
  
“Sure. Uhm, is it okay if we don't go to the coffee shop here on campus? Shiro and I found one a bit away from here and it's actually really nice there. But only if you want and have time.” There were indeed two or three coffee shops on campus, but the coffee, most of the time, just tastes incredibly nasty.  
  
And Keith didn't tell Lance that the coffee shop they were going to was a Starbucks one. He probably would figure it out on his own.  
  
Even though Keith liked their menu, most things were way too sweet for his liking but probably perfect for Lance's liking.  
  
Smiling brightly, Lance grabbed Keith's armed and dragged it with him outside.  
  
“Lead the way, mullet man.” Keith groaned. “Don't call me that.” The artist had his hair up in a bun today again, driving Lance secretly insane. It just looked really hot on Keith, okay? They walked in silence for a few minutes, leaving campus and walking alongside the street into the city. “So … why did you choose art as your major? You could have easily picked aviation or engineering without a single problem,” Lance said, kicking a small stone to the side.  
  
“Because I enjoy drawing and there are basically no rules I have to consider. It's all about me and I don't risk killing either myself or others. Reality has boundaries, art hasn't,” Keith answered, frowning. Lance was asking weird things lately. But well, what else was there to expect from Lance? “That's actually really deep, mullet man.”  
  
With a groan, Keith gently pushed Lance to the side, rolling his eyes. “But why did you choose aviation then? I mean, you clearly suck at it,” Keith asked, laughing as Lance blushed and pouted.  
  
“First, that's not true at all, you're just jealous. And secondly, aircraft and flying are the coolest things that ever happened to the human race. We're able to fly, Keith! Isn't that amazing? Since I was little I always looked up into the sky to check if there were any planes in the sky so I could call my mom or my dad to show them. I owned more little plane models than my sisters had dolls. It's really fascinating, especially if you get to know how all of it works.” Lance suddenly looked sad, he probably remembered his family and Keith immediately felt sorry.  
  
“Hey Lance, buddy. Listen, I'm really so-” But his apology wasn't necessary at all because Lance was already distracted by something else.  
  
“Look Keith! A pet shop! They have little kittens, look at them! They're so cute, don't you think?” Lance sounded so unbelievably happy that Keith wanted to grab him and kiss him right there and then. Instead, he walked up to him and stood next to him, looking at the little animals, meowing and looking at wriggling their small tails at the two of them. “Kittens are usually small cats, Lance. That's the point about them being baby cats.” Lance looked at Keith and frowned.  
  
“Oh oh, look at me. I'm Keith Kogane the science guy without even having a science major, and I'm a cat expert but I hate humans and animals and basically everything that breathes,” Lance said, rolling his eyes (he sounded mad, but didn't really mean it).  
  
“T-That's not true and you know that!” Keith crossed his arms, his face red out of anger, but also out of embarrassment. “Naw Keith, don't get all fed up now. I was joking, you know that! So, are you more of a cat or dog person?” While Keith was thinking about an answer, Lance studied the cats. “I like neither of them,” he lied, biting his lower lips.  
  
Cats have always been his and his dad's favorite animals. They were intelligent and loyal, but also had their own minds and were independent of their owner and other animals. He didn't hate dogs, no way, but he could identify more with cats than with dogs.  
  
Before his dad went into space, he promised Keith that he would get them a kitten as soon as he would return from his mission and Keith would count down the days to his father's return.  
He crossed out the days on the calendar, did his research on cat breeds and grooming and health issues, and every evening he would go out and just talk about different breeds he researched and listed every single piece of information and fact he found out about.  
  
Of course, he knew that his dad couldn't hear him but it helped him a lot to cope with the feeling of being alone. He still had his mom, but she worked a lot as well and when she came home from work, she made dinner and then went to bed. But never in his wildest dreams would Keith call her a bad mother.  
  
She was loving and kind and would cuddle him and give him kisses every morning before work. Whenever Keith was sick, she would stay by his side a little longer and read out to him or even sing to him. He loved her a lot.  
  
His dad's arrival moved closer and closer but then, everything crashed down on him. His dad's spaceship was gone. There was no sign of them anywhere. Just liked that they were gone. Keith locked himself up in his room and cried day and night. Soon, his mom died as well. Long story short, Keith never got that kitten his dad promised. But it wouldn't be the same if someone else would give it to him.  
  
Apparently, he was gone for some time since Lance was giving him that weird look and frowned. “You okay?” Keith nodded. “Yeah. Sorry.” The Brown haired studied him for a while before returning to look at the kittens. “Cats really are pawsome,” Lance said, chuckling. Keith rolled his eyes.  
  
“Please don't, Lance. Your brain cells don't appreciate you doing that.” Secretly, Keith liked it when Lance made up shitty puns because his friend looked so happy when he did.  
  
“Why not? My puns are actually quite purrfect, mullet man. And my brain cells are perfectly alright. I even named them.” Keith huffed. “And that's only possible because you can count them on one hand.” Now it was Lance's turn to pout again, slapping Keith on the shoulder. The other just laughed.  
  
They continued their way with Lance talking about cats and Keith listening. Being used to hear Lance ramble all the time, Keith had no problem to listen to him without really needing to concentrate on what the other was saying since he always spoke way too fast.  
  
“You know, if I would get a cat, it probably would be a Chantilly. They're very mewsical cats.” Keith groaned. “No! I'm serious. They are not only called the supermodels of the cat world but they actually sing,” Lance explained. “I know that, Lance. Your puns are just really annoying me right now.”  
  
Gulping, Lance licked his lip nervously. “Yeah. Uh, sorry.” Keith bit his lip and felt bad again. Making Lance sad was the only thing he succeeded at today (though it was nothing he was actually proud of). “I'm just not feline that good right now,” Keith said to explain himself and hopefully making Lance smile, biting his lip to prevent himself from chuckling. It took Lance a second before he laughed loudly, throwing back his head.

  
“That's a good one, mullet man,” he laughed and grinned at Keith, who only could return a just as flashy grin.  
  
They arrived at the coffee shop and Keith opened the door for Lance to step in first, he then walked in after him and closed the door again, already pulling his wallet out (which he gladly didn't forget at his apartment). “Starbucks, huh? You're so original, Keith,” Lance whispered, chuckling. With a groan, Keith rolled his eyes. “Why are you making me regret this?” Lance didn't answer and Keith didn't bother to say anything more.  
  
Both of them quickly decided for a drink and proceeded ordered them.  
  
“Hola gorgeous. A Jave Chip Chocolate Cream Frappucino with extra chocolate and hazelnut syrup in grande for me, Lance, and your number, if you don't mind,” Lance told the girl, smiling at her seductively (at least that's what it was supposed to look like). Keith covered Lance's mouth just in time before he could say anything further and apologized for him.  
“Sorry, I'm still trying to train him,” Keith said, pushing Lance to the side a bit.  
  
Tugging a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, the girl chuckled. The name tag revealed her name to be Mary. Kind of fitted her outwards appearance, Keith thought. She was pretty, of course. Her hair was long and her eyes were beautiful but she wasn't exactly Keith's type. Maybe if she had a dick and shorter hair (he didn't mind dudes with longer hair though).  
  
Or, if she would look like Lance. Yep. Then he would totally ask her out on a date. But then again, he could just date the real Lance (easier said than done).  
  
Wait! What?  
  
“And what can I get for you?” Mary asked, smiling brightly at the black haired student. “A Caramel Frappucino in grande with soy milk and no added cream or whatsoever. I'm lactose intolerant. I'll pay for the both of us.” He gestured over to Lance, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, pouting again. The fact that Mary clearly had something for Keith made Lance incredibly jealous. God damn it.  
  
Why was Keith so good-looking anyway? It wasn't fair at all!  
  
“Your name?” She asked, looking at Keith, or rather staring at his face. “Keith,” he answered, letting his eyes wander around the store. It looked like any other Starbucks store but not as crowded as a usual store since most students preferred to get their coffee directly on campus, whiteout needing to walk approximately ten to fifteen minutes. Or even more of you're a slower walker.  
  
“Is there anything else I can get for you?” Both Lance and Keith shook their heads, Keith paid for their drinks and then they stepped out of the way to make room for new costumers. Their drinks didn't need long to be finished and they soon left the store again.  
  
“Three things, mullet man. First, that girl totally came onto you. Secondly, I sadly didn't get her number. And thirdly, who would have thought that Keith Kogane would be someone to order a Caramel Frappucino?” Lance laughed, taking a sip from his drink.  
  
“Well, I totally didn't fell for her, I did get her number without asking, and that question shouldn't be asked by someone who ordered diabetes in a cup.” Choking on his drink, Lance coughed. “You have her number?!” Rolling his eyes, Keith nodded.  
  
“You can have it if you want,” he offered since he had zero interest in calling or texting her. Of course, Lance would like to have her number, Keith thought, biting down on his straw. Even if Lance wasn't completely straight, he would never date someone like Keith. The art student was painfully aware of the lack of romantic attraction from the Cuban towards him.  
  
Lance glanced at Keith, asking himself why his friend suddenly looked pained again. “I don't want her number. Plus, I would only be her second choice. But thanks for the offer, Keith.” Smiling at his friend, he gently elbowed him. “We could take the way back through the park,” Keith suggested, blushing slightly. “Yeah sure.”  
  
Walking in silence had never been easy for Lance. Not talking felt like not breathing for him, so after a few minutes of silence, he started to ramble again. But instead of mocking him or telling him to shut up, Keith just let him and listened.  
  
They soon entered the park and took the main way, walking past a little playground, a small pond, and lots of trees and flowers. The park was one of Keith's favorite places. It was huge and there were so many things to explore and so many places he could just sit down and read a book or sketch a bit. “I've never been to the park,” Lance said, throwing his empty cup away into the next trash can.  
  
“You're kidding, right?” Keith stared at him. “Yeah. At least I don't remember being here. Back home, my sisters and I always went to the park in our city and played hide-and-seek or baseball, which I absolutely sucked at. But I was the absolute king of hide-and-seek.” Keith emptied his cup as well, throwing it away too. “Prove it,” he said, one hand on his hip, the other in the pocket of his pants. They both had stopped walking and just looked at each other.  
  
“Are you serious?” Lance asked, not believing his ears a single bit.  
  
The other rose an eyebrow. “I am dead serious,” Keith answered. With a grin, Lance nodded.  
  
“Alright. I'm in, prepare yourself to be destroyed, mullet man.” Keith laughed. “You're the seeker and if you find me within five minutes, I'll buy you coffee again. But if you can't find me after five minutes, you'll cook me dinner,” Keith said, grinning.  
  
“That's kinda unfair but I have nothing to lose. Let's do this.” Lance turned around, covered his eyes and started to count. Laughing, Keith turned the other way and quickly found his hideout – an old and big oat, not far away from where Lance was counting. He quickly climbed up the tree, soon disappearing behind leafs. This was perfect, Lance would never find him here.  
  
Lance had finished his counting and looked around for his friend. Keith could watch him from his place in the tree whiteout being spotted. Lance walked off into the opposite direction of Keith's hiding spot. Keith couldn't help but chuckle a bit.  
  
Watching Lance, he from now and then also glanced down at his watch. Three minutes were already over. He was so going to win this. Lance turned around and crossed his arms.  
  
What if Keith ran deeper into the park? No, Keith wouldn't do that, Lance figured and walked towards the little playground they passed before.  
  
Maybe he hid there somewhere. But nothing. “This would have been the perfect hideout, damn it Keith,” Lance snorted and continued his search.  
  
After seven minutes, there was still no sign of Keith and Lance groaned in frustration, stopping in front of a big oat.  
  
Where could Keith be hiding? Even though he didn't want to really admit it, Lance accepted his defeat. “Hey Keith, wherever you are, you won,” he called out, waiting for his friend to come out of his hideout but nothing happened. “Keith? Buddy, you won,” Lance tried again but again, nothing happened. Maybe he was already gone and back at his apartment.  
  
Keith, still sitting up in the tree, a few feet above Lance, watched his friend with a smirk.  
  
“Hey Lance,” he said. Confused, Lance looked around. “Keith? Where are you?” Keith laughed quietly. “Take a guess.” Lance snorted again, kicking against the oat. “It's not funny, Keith. You won, what more is there that you want?” No, Keith won't feel bad now, not for that.  
  
“Don't know, maybe that you'll climb up that freaking tree and take a seat next to me,” Keith answered with a laugh.  
  
“Oh,” Lance said, looking up and seeing Keith wave at him. Without much of a struggle, Lance climbed up and sat down next to Keith on the massive branch. “Good hiding spot,” Lance commented, patting Keith on the shoulder. “Thanks. So, what happened to the king of hide-and-seek?” He asked, laughing loudly as Lance blushed.  
  
“Nothing. I let you win on purpose so I could hear your laugh and poison you with my food later.” This time it was Keith's turn to blush. “M-My laugh?” He asked, blushing harder. Lance smiled. “Yeah. I really like to see you like this.” His own face was heating up again, his cheeks burning, but he couldn't back away now.  
  
He really liked Keith and if he wouldn't tell him now, he would probably explode and die. The time they spent together the last weeks became more and more important to Lance and he wouldn't want to miss them for a single second. He had that stupid crush for way too long now and Keith made enough signals that he might like Lance as well.  
  
Hopefully, this would now work out the way Lance had (not really) planned it to be.  
  
“Like what?” Keith asked breathlessly. Lance smiled, gently taking one of Keith's hands into his own. “Happy,” he simply answered and leaned a bit forward, just a tiny bit, biting his own lip and focusing on Keith's reaction. “I-I don't know what to say,” Keith almost whispered, his eyes wandering from Lance's mouth to his eyes and back. Were they about to kiss now? Or was Lance just messing with him? Hammering against his rib cage, Keith's heart rate sped up, his breath turning into little puffs as well.  
  
And then it happened, their lips met and Lance intertwined their hands, gently moving his lips over Keith's own. Neither of them could think straight as they separated and just looked at each other. Both were blushing and breathing heavily, eyes locked with each other.  
  
“That was, uhm,” Lance tried to put together a reasonable sentence but he failed, especially because Keith slammed their mouths together again, pulling Lance closer by the collar of his shirt. They both equally had awaited this exact moment and it was better than anything they ever had dreamed of. Panting, they separated and Keith let go of both Lance's shirt and his hand.  
  
Keith suddenly looked startled, jumped up and almost fell down the branch they sat on. He caught himself and then leaped down the tree and ran back to campus, leaving a very confused Lance behind. Slamming his apartment's door shut, Keith started to shake violently. He finally had what he wanted.  
  
Lance liked him (apparently) back and they kissed and, oh god, Lance's lips were the definition of everything great in this world or even in this universe. They were soft and warm and fit perfectly against Keith's his own.  
  
Why did he run? What was he afraid of? Of Lance laughing at him as soon as he would find out that it was Keith's first kiss? Or, was he afraid of getting hurt and being pushed away by one of his closest friends? He didn't turn the lights on and went straight into his bedroom. Ignoring the incoming messages and calls, he put his phone on the nightstand and then stripped out of his clothing to put on something more comfortable.  
  
Afterward, Keith went into the kitchen and took his medication which slowly calmed him down.  
  
He hasn't been in a state like that for a couple of weeks, making it now even harder for him to cope with it. Even though he wasn't a big fan of taking medications, they were the only thing helping him. Keith emptied the glass and set it back on the kitchen counter, moving into the living room to switch on a little lamp next to an empty canvas and different sorts of paint, brushes, coal, and pencils.

 

He hasn't been in a state like that for a couple of weeks, making it now even harder for him to cope with it. Even though he wasn't a big fan of taking medications, they were the only thing helping him. Keith emptied the glass and set it back on the kitchen counter, moving into the living room to switch on a little lamp next to an empty canvas and different sorts of paint, brushes, coal, and pencils.  
  
His thoughts were raging and it didn't take him too long until he started to paint and completely forgot his surrounding.  
  
And also forgot what happened with Lance in the park or how his friend might feel right now. It was only Keith, the canvas, and drawing supplies. Nothing else.  
_  
Meanwhile, Lance still sat in the tree, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Fuck,” he sobbed quietly into his hand.  
  
That definitely wasn't supposed to happen. Out of all reactions, that was the least one he considered being happening. But why did Keith run? Was the kiss that awful? Made Lance him feel uncomfortable? Or did he simply didn't like Lance that way?  
  
But then again, why would he lean in for a second kiss? Yeah, he pulled Lance right into another, more harsh, kiss. With shaking fingers, Lance pulled out his phone and send a message to Hunk.  
  
**to:** Hunk  
**from** : Lance  
_6:19pm_  
Hey buddy, you home?  
_6:20pm_  
Could use someone to talk to rn  
  
While waiting and hoping for a response, Lance tried to call Keith. Nothing. He wiped away the tears and climbed down the tree and went back to campus. Just as he entered their flat, he got a response from Hunk.  
  
**to:** Lance  
**from** : Hunk  
_6:38pm_  
Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can!  
  
Smiling weakly, Lance dropped down on the sofa, burying his head in the pillow. There still was a fainted smell of Keith from their studying session yesterday. It made it even easier for him to cry. When he heard the door open, Lance didn't bother to raise his head or even greet his best friend. He felt devastated, shattered to pieces.  
  
“Hey Lance. What happened? I've got you some cookies, Shay and I baked them today. They're your favorite ones and still warm. Do you want to try one while you tell me what happened?” God. Hunk was too kind for this world.  
  
Lance didn't really feel like eating right now but those cookies smelled incredibly good, and who was he to resist Hunk's cooking? He lifted his head and made some space for Hunk on the sofa to sit down. Hunk offered his friend a cookie and got a blanket, putting it over Lance's shoulders, who pulled the blanket closer around his shaking shoulders and bit into the cookie. It indeed was still warm and really soft. “So, what happened? And where's Keith? Did he hurt you? Or did you mess up?”  
  
Lance bit into the cookie again. “It was great, we had a lot of fun. But then ...”  
  
“But then what, Lance?” Hunk asked, offering Lance a second cookie. His friend took a second cookie and bit into it before answering. “We kissed and then he ran away. I just don't know why because he seemed to be enjoying it too. I've tried to call him, but nothing.” Hunk put a supporting hand on Lance's shoulder and gently squeezed. “That's rough, buddy.” Lance finished the cookie and took the third one before disappearing more and more under the blanket.  
  
“What should I do now? If he doesn't like me, I can never face him again. That would be so embarrassing!” Hunk patted him on the back. “I can talk to him or ask Shiro if he knows anything. But I'm sure that he likes you,” Hunk said.  
  
“Why do you think so?” Lance's head peeked out of the blanket, eyeing Hunk suspiciously. With a laugh, Hunk looked at Lance and shook his head.  
  
“You're basically completely over each other when we're together. You guys touch without it being necessary and have to most fun, even though you two tend to get a bit rough from time to time. But like my mom always said, he, who teases, loves the most. Or something like that. I'm not really good at remembering sayings and stuff, you know?”  
  
Lance nodded. “I know, Hunk. We've been friends since primary school. Now back to Keith. Did he say something to you about me, or?”  
  
“Man, if you only could see the way he looks at you.” Hiding under the blanket again, Lance groaned. “Please take me serious, okay? This is a very important matter!”  
  
“I know, I know. But I'm not joking, Lance. He looks at you so loving that it's a wonder that you haven't noticed it, like not at all. Even Coran noticed it and that definitely means something. Just don't give up, okay? He really seems to like you.” Lance glanced at Hunk, coming out of his blanket cloak again.  
  
“But then why did he run away? I mean, you usually kiss someone when you like them and the normally kiss back, right? It's not like I did God knows what to him. I just thought that he liked me back. But apparently like I am wrong.”  
  
He hid under his blanket again. With a sigh, Hunk stood up from the sofa. “Lance, either you go now and talk to Keith, or I'll do it and you know how much I dislike doing stuff like this, so please.” But Lance didn't move or answer so Hunk left him alone in the living room, making sure that he had something to drink and a sandwich on the small table waiting for him when he decided to come out of his blanket hideout. Seeing his best friend like this, broke his heart but there was nothing he could really do about it. Lance had to do it on his own, especially if he really liked Keith.  
-  
A week passed and neither of the pair talked to each other. Keith hid inside his apartment, finishing drawing after drawing and handing in essay after essay. He never finished so much work in a few days. Nights were mostly sleepless and days completely based on caffeine. His hands, face, and arms were covered in dried paint and his flat looking messier than ever.  
  
When Shiro came by on Tuesday to check on him again, Keith was deeply asleep on the floor. His friend gently woke him up, gave him food and listened to him talk about Lance while Shiro made sure that Keith took his medication with a glass of water. And while Keith rested on the sofa, Shiro cleaned up a bit, also gently rubbing the dried paint off of his friend's face with a wet towel.  
  
Lance wasn't any better. Besides spending both day and night in bed, he procrastinated on the sofa, watching every romance movie Netflix had to offer. Once in a while, Hunk could motivate him to eat and take a shower. Was he lovesick? Probably. Did he like it? Definitely not. Did he plan on doing anything against it? Not really.  
  
Their friends were equally worried about them, knowing that this couldn't go on forever. Everyone knew how hard Keith and Lance crushed on each other. So they made up a plan to get these two together. Pidge supported the idea of locking them up in a room and installing a camera there, just to be sure that they didn't start fighting or anything. Both Shiro and Allura could only shake their heads.  
  
“It would only motivate them to yell at each other or not talk at all,” Coran stated, scratching his stubbly chin.  
  
But all of them agreed that bringing them together in a room somehow was probably the best idea they've had so far. Now they only needed to plan further details and find both a date and a location. Quickly, the plan was completed and everyone had a task. Project Klance could begin.  
_  
When Shiro took Keith out for a walk a few days later to buy new drawing supplies in a store not so far away from campus, he had no clue that during the time he spent with his friend, his own apartment was taken over by Allura, Pidge, Matt, and Coran.  
  
They cleaned up the place since Keith hadn't bothered to do so in a while. Allura changed the sheets and put everything in his place while Matt and Pidge cleaned the dishes and Coran vacuum cleaned the apartment within a few seconds. Then, they got rid of any bad food in the fridge (which was a lot, actually), took out the trash and then placed Hunk's cooked food in the fridge, prepared for Lance and Keith to warm it up later (if they didn't desire to eat each other out, obviously) and then placed candles and rose leafs all over the floor and table. Matt placed two plates, forks and knives on the table, putting everything where it belonged.  
  
“Should I light the candles already?” Coran asked, pointing over his shoulder at the candles. Allura shook her head. “We'll light them when Shiro tells us to. Otherwise, they'll burn down too quickly or set the whole apartment on fire. It happened once, Coran, you know that. Let's not let it happen again.”

 

Pidge turned on Keith's stereo and put in some romantic music. “I'll be able to start the music even from far away. So there will definitely be music to get things rolling.” She wiggled with her eyebrows and snickered. “What about Lance?” Matt asked, turning his back on the table, pushing his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose. “Hunk is taking care of him. Hopefully, he doesn't stuff him with food now. Otherwise, he cooked all of that delicious food for nothing and it will go bad just like the other things in Keith's fridge."  
  
"How does he even survive with so less good food and so much bad stuff? It's pretty impressive,” Allura said, eyeing their work proudly.  
  
“He lives off of takeouts,” Pidge said with a grin. “If he and Lance ever move in together they're going to starve,” Allura said, shaking her head and checking her phone.  
  
**to:** Allura  
**from:** Shiro  
_7:05pm_  
We're on our way back. You guys better hurry up.  
Keith will be there in about ten minutes.  
Gonna leave him at the building's entrance.  
Don't want to answer questions and ruin everything.  
  
Allura smiled, happy about the way everything seemed to work out just perfect right now. “Coran, light the candles. Matt and Pidge, make sure that every trace of us is gone. Keith will be here soon. Let's just hope that Shiro remembers to take Keith's phone. Lance needs to be here in time, otherwise, everything would go to waste and the plan won't work.”  
  
After everything was checked twice, they left the apartment, locking the door behind them, turning the key three times, just like Keith always did.  
  
Meanwhile, Hunk tried to keep Lance busy with video games and other games. From time to time, Hunk checked his phone to see if there was any update on their project. When he got the message from Allura that it was time for him to leave, he took a deep breath and turned to Lance. “Is it alright if I meet up with Shay?” Lance sat on the floor, looking through a magazine. “Sure, buddy.” Hunk smiled. “Thanks, man. See you tomorrow.”  
  
Grabbing his jacket, phone, and keys, he left the apartment and send a quick text into their group chat (obviously the one without Keith and Lance).  
  
**to** : Allura, Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Coran  
**from** : Hunk  
_7:09pm_  
I'm out of the apartment.  
Let's do this.  
  
He put the phone back into his pocket and walked to the group's meeting point. The others were already waiting for him, Pidge giving him a thumbs up. “Let's hope that this will work,” Allura said and watched Shiro typing out the message for Lance. “How did you get Keith's phone anyway?” Hunk asked, looking around nervously.  
  
Out of all of them, he was the most nervous about their mission. He knew how stubborn both Lance and Keith could be and if they found out that their friends planned to set them up, there definitely would be a revenge. And revenge combined with Lance and Keith could never be funny.  
  
“I shut it off and pretended that it was broken. And since Keith is a grandpa when it comes to his phone, I offered to take it with me and show it to Matt so he could fix it. I hate lying to him but this was quite effective.” He was about to hit send when Pidge suddenly stopped him.  
  
“Wait! Wouldn't it be better if we text Lance if he could check on Keith because we all are busy? Or that he is vomiting his brain out and we can't take care of him right now because of reasons? If we text him as Keith, Lance will show the text to Keith and then he will know that it's our, especially Shiro's, idea. We somehow have to be smarter than that,” she said, hand on the hips. “Good point, actually,” Matt said, nodding.  
  
“Whatever we do, we have to do it quickly or otherwise everything won't work out and will end in a disaster,” Allura sighed, shaking her head. “I'm calling Lance and ask him if he could check on Keith, that's alright?” Shiro asked, deleting the text message and pulling out his phone.  
  
The others nodded. He dialed Lance's number and he quickly picked up the phone. “What's up, Shiro?” Allura tapped him on the shoulder. “Put him on speaker,” she said quietly. Shiro did as he was told to. “Hey, Lance. Do you have a second?” Everyone around Shiro was holding their breath, afraid of giving away their plan. “Sure.”  
  
“Okay, uhm could you maybe go and check on Keith? The last time I saw him, he seemed to be a bit down. I would do it myself, but I'm too busy right now. And I'm sure that he would appreciate seeing you.” Lance was silent for a few seconds.  
  
“Okay, I'll do it … do I need to bring anything with me, or?” Shiro smiled, Pidge gave a thumbs up and the others sighed in relief. “No, just make sure that he eats. There should be something in the fridge that you could warm up. And thanks, Lance. I owe you something.” Lance laughed and ended the call.  
  
“Project Klance is going absolutely perfect,” Matt said with a grin.  
-  
When Keith entered his apartment, it didn't look like the apartment he left. It couldn't be his apartment. It looked so … romantic.  
  
Candles and roses everywhere and the music was playing. He sat down on the sofa, looking utterly confused around his apartment. What happened here? Or rather, who happened here? He sat there for a while, watching the little flames of those many candles move with every breath he took. When he heard a knock on the door, he startled jumped up.  
  
Who could this be? He opened the door and directly looked at Lance.  
They both stared at each other for a while. “What … what are you doing here?” Keith asked, looking Lance up and down. “I- Shiro called me and asked if I could check on you. And … I kind of missed you maybe,” he mumbled, blushing. Keith opened the door wider and then pulled Lance in and then hugged him tightly.  
  
“I missed your stupid face too.” Lance laughed and buried his face in Keith's neck.  
  
As they separated, both had flushed faces and big smiles on their faces. “You want to come in?” Keith offered, stepping to the side. “Sure. Shiro said that there would be something to eat in the fridge?”  
  
Keith shrugged. “Maybe, I don't know. But we can check and see if there is something we can eat,” Keith offered and closed the door before walking over into the kitchen, Lance following him. To their surprise there indeed was something to eat. More specifically, something to eat cooked by Hunk.  
  
“When did he bring you this?” Lance asked, taking the Tupperware out of the fridge. Keith shrugged and frowned. “I actually don't know.” They looked at each other for a while. “I'm hungry, what about you?” Keith asked and took the Tupperware and took off the lid.  
  
“Oh my God, that looks exactly like my mom's paella and oh my God, pastelitos,” the brown haired student happily said, smiling brightly. “I'll take that as a yes then,” Keith laughed and put the paella on a plate and put it into the microwave.  
  
He could warm up the pastelitos later or they could eat them cold, probably neither of them would mind.  
  
“You wanna drink something?” Lance nodded and looked around his friend's apartment. “What happened here?” He asked, pointing at both candles and roses. “I don't know. I went out with Shiro for an hour maybe and when I came back it looked like this. Do you think they tried to set me up with someone but it didn't work and they couldn't come back to take care of it because I was already back? That would be really weird, right?” Keith poured them both a glass of soda.  
  
“Maybe,” Lance said, blushing slightly. His friend handed him the glass of soda and Lance quickly took a nervous sip. “Gracias.”  
  
What if their friends did this because they wanted him and Keith to get together?  
  
Before he could say or do anything stupid, the microwave beeped. Keith took the plate out and almost burned himself, swearing under his breath. “Is it okay if we eat on the sofa? I don't really feel like eating at the table,” Keith said, getting forks for both of them. “I don't mind. Even though the table looks pretty fancy as well, I'm fine with eating on the sofa.” Keith huffed. “Whatever.”  
  
They sat down on the sofa, surrounded by candles and roses, the romantic music still playing in the background, and ate in silence.  
  
While eating, Keith stared at Lance, who was happily shoving paella into his mouth. He really seemed to love this dish. And this made Keith fall in love with him even more. Lance was such a natural and sweet person, even though he could become really annoying from time to time. They finished their dinner and Keith took care of the dirty dishes before he returned to Lance. “You wanna watch something on Netflix?” The black haired student asked, turning on the TV.  
  
“I don't mind if you don't,” Lance answered with a grin. Keith rolled his eyes and blushed a bit, sitting down next to Lance again. “Any wishes? I recently started watching Suits, Doctor Who, and Daredevil. But we can watch basically whatever you want, I really don't mind.” There were many movies or shows Lance could request, but he exactly knew which movie he wanted to watch.  
  
Especially with Keith. “Brokeback Mountain,” he requested, smiling as he saw Keith blush a bit more. “Uhm, sure.” Keith typed the title in and quickly pressed play, bringing some more space between him and Lance.  
  
They watched the movie mostly in silence with Lance giving his comment on the plot or acting a few times. Usually, Keith hated it when people talked during a movie or show, it was just annoying. But this time it was different. He had missed hearing Lance's voice over the two weeks they didn't talk to each other and his comments were actually really funny, Keith had to admit.  
  
When the movie was over and the credits rolled down the screen, they sat in silence for another moment. While Lance had his eyes still fixed on the screen, Keith looked over at his friend.  
  
“Hey Lance,“ he said, his voice soft and gentle. Even though he was nervous as fuck, his voice wasn't shaking but his hand definitely were. “Yeah, mullet man?” He turned his gaze towards his friend, smiling at him. Recognizing his friend's shaking hands, Lance took them into his own, comforting his friend. The sudden touch made Keith flinch, but he didn't pull his hands away. Lance's hand were incredibly warm, comforting and soft against his own colder ones.  
  
“I'm unbelievably sorry for the way I behaved the last two weeks. It wasn't alright for me to just stop talking to you or not text you. I really hated to ignore you, but I didn't know how to approach you after what happened. I behaved like a total prick, leaving you on the tree like that,” Keith rambled, his voice shaking slightly. He was clearly nervous and thought about this a lot the last days, Lance could tell and if he was honest, he felt the exact same way.  
  
“Not talking to you and not seeing your stupid face did upset me a lot. And I am really glad that you're here with me right now,” Keith whispered, smiling down at their joined hands. Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Did Keith really like him back? Wow. He was kinda amazed and stunned if he was honest.  
  
“Lance?” Keith asked, getting more nervous as Lance wasn't responding. But instead of saying something, his friend leaned in closer and gently pressed a kiss to Keith's soft lips. Intentionally, Keith returned the kiss, freeing his right hand to place it on Lance's hips.  
  
This kiss was different from the one in the tree but it felt just as good. Neither was the angle a weird one nor did their noses bump into each other. Gently tilting his head, Lance deepened the kiss and Keith buried his fingers in Lance's shirt.

 

As they parted, both smiled and blushed slightly. “Usually it isn't my who says this, but you talk too much, Keith.” The Cuban gently pressed their foreheads together with a smile, moving his left hand to Keith's neck, stroking the skin there with a caressing touch. “So … I guess you like me too?” Keith asked with a nervous laugh. Lance nodded.  
  
“One could say so, yes. Can I McClaim you now?” As Keith groaned, Lance wriggled with his eyebrows and winked at his boyfriend.  
  
“But Lance, you already Kogained me. There is basically no need for you to McClaim me now,” Keith said with a laugh. And with that, he stunned Lance, even startled him completely. That was such an awesome comeback! Now Lance also laughed and hugged Keith, burying his head in the crook of Keith's neck, inhaling the scent.  
  
Over the next ten minutes, they exchanged kiss after kiss, hugged each other and smiled while still bickering at each other, laughing from time to time. It was the most domestic and comfortable they ever were. When Lance yawned and rubbed with his hands over his eyes, Keith fell even more in love with him.  
  
“Will you stay the night?” He asked, pushing some loose strands of hair behind Lance's ear. “If you want me to,” Keith answered, close to falling asleep on the sofa.  
  
“Hey, stay awake, Lance. I won't carry you.” Huffing Lance pressed himself closer started to press soft kisses alongside Keith's jaw, kissing his way up over his neck and cheek until he reached the other's lips. Moving their lips in sync, Lance gently pushed Keith onto his back and crawled on top of him, not once parting the kiss. Keith's hands roamed over Lance's back, pushing his shirt up in the process.  
  
“Let's go into bed,” Keith whispered against Lance's lips. “Gosh Keith, that's was such a turnoff.” Lance stood up, pulling Keith with him. Keith rolled his eyes pushed past Lance to shut down all the lights and blow out the candles before going into his bedroom.  
  
With a pleasured smile, Lance watched his boyfriend's ass before following him. Of course, he's been in Keith's bedroom before but now it was kinda different. In here it smelled just like Keith and that drove Lance crazy.  
  
Blushing, Keith started to undress himself and Lance couldn't help but stare. Even though he had a rather small looking frame and was slightly shorter than Lance, he had many muscles and Lance never admired them more than he did now. “Stop staring,” Keith growled, opening his belt.  
  
“If you will stop to look so handsome, I will stop staring. I promise.” Lance started to undress as well, leaving only shirt and boxers on. His boyfriend still wore his boxers and got another shirt out of the closet and put it on. It looked too big on Keith and hung especially loose on the arms and exposed some of his left shoulder and collarbones.  
  
Lance figured that his boyfriend not only looked handsome as heck but also was freaking cute.  
  
They went into bed, Keith turning out the lights before snuggling closer to Lance. He was so happy right now that their usual rivalry didn't matter at all. With gentle hands, Lance pushed Keith's shirt up until his fingertips reached the warm and soft skin underneath the fabric.  
  
Keith buried his face in Lance's neck, his breath quickening. He shuddered, goosebumps covering his arms and neck. Lance laughed at that reaction and continued to let his fingers roam over Keith's pale skin. “This feels so good,” Keith mumbled, starting to kiss Lance's neck and sucking on the skin there. Both could feel how the slowly got erected.  
  
Awkward to admit it, but both of them had fascinating about the other touching them way too often to not react to direct skin to skin contact. Maybe Keith blushed, Lance couldn't tell but he didn't care that much if he was honest.  
  
The way Keith reacted was an encouragement and praise enough. Their lips met as they rolled around, Keith on top this time, his lips now pressed against Lance's neck. Lance exposed his neck more and wondered how Keith was even able to make out where his neck was in the darkness of the room. Suddenly Keith ground down on Lance causing them both to moan. “Oh God, I-I'm sorry,“ Keith apologized, definitely blushing now. Lance laughed and pressed his hips up into the touch.  
  
“I liked it. Did you?” He asked and traced his hands over Keith's back. “I-I did.” Wow. Keith really seemed to be flustered by the whole situation.  
  
They kissed again and Lance pulled Keith's newly put on shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the ground, his shirt soon following. “If been dreaming about this for so long, you won't believe me,” Lance whispered as his hands roamed over Keith's naked body. He could feel every single movement of his boyfriend's body by the way his muscles twisted and contacted. “Me too,” Keith whispered, barely noticeable. Lance smiled grinned and kissed him.  
  
“I knew you couldn't resist my charm!”  
  
Keith groaned and dropped his head on Lance's shoulder. “Stop talking. You're ruining the mood as soon as you open your mouth. Your ass is probably jealous of all that shit that comes out of it.” Lance groaned. “Not funny Keith. I thought you'd like me! I'm really hurt right now, you know?”  
  
With a huff, Keith kissed him again. Everything Lance had been thinking about, all those insecurities and struggles were gone, at least for the time of their kiss. Keith ground his hips down again, biting down on Lance's bottom lip and gently pulling on it.  
  
The fabric of their boxers created just the perfect friction for them both to make them moan. “Are you coffee? Because you grind so fine,” Lance whispered, biting into Keith's ear. “Seriously?” Keith groaned and bit into Lance's neck in return before he continued to rub their clothed crotches against each other.  
  
Keith tried really hard to hold back his moans, biting his lip to keep it in whereas Lance whimpered and moaned shamelessly.  
  
Soon their boxers were off and completely forgotten about as they now were somewhere on the floor in the dark. They were skin to skin, nothing left to separate them, not even air fitting between them before they parted to get some oxygen. Lance reached down in between their bodies and took their erections into his hand, trying to jerk them off at the same time.  
  
Keith now sat on Lance's hips, his right hand joining his boyfriend's and putting the other on the mattress next to Lance's body to support himself better. Lance used their pre-cum to create a slippery friction, their hands now moving even easier over their dicks. Keith closed his eyes, listening to Lance's breath and the sound of them jerking off.  
  
He could hear the blood rush through his ears. Lance started to thrust into their hands, rubbing alongside Keith's own dick. Their lips met again and again, exchanging sweet encouragements and teasing the other from time to time when he moaned especially loud or needy.  
  
After a few minutes, Keith withdrew himself from Lance's touch and started to jerk Lance off. He felt heavy and hot on his hand as he slowly moved it up and down.“  
  
"K-Keith,” Lance groaned and reached for the nightstand to turn on the small lamp there. He wanted to see Keith so bad. With a shy smile, Keith wrapped his left hand around the base of Lance's cock and started to move the other one up and down his shaft.

Lance's eyes fluttered shut as he imagined Keith doing this to himself over and over again while thinking about him. Every time his hand reached the cock's tip, Keith would twist his palm or press his thumb onto the small slit there. His boyfriend's hands were incredibly talented, Lance thought after Keith started to massage his balls as well, gently pressing them whenever he reached his tip, also pressing the shaft there gently.  
  
Keith touched him in all the right places and soon Lance shuddered, moaned Keith's name as cum splattered on his body and Keith's hand. Lance opened his eyes, watching as Keith licked the sperm off of his own hand before also licking over Lance's lower body to collect the rest of the sperm. It tasted salty and a bit weird, but not bad. He could get used to it.  
  
Cheeks red and a goofy grin on his face, Lance watched Keith.  
  
He crawled back on top of Lance, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. Licking his lips, Lance reached for his boyfriend's erection. As soon as Lance was touching him, Keith saw stars in front of his eyes and he couldn't help but thrust into Lance's hand.  
  
It felt so good that he couldn't keep himself from moaning Lance's name, breath quickening. Keith leaned forward and pressed a sloppy kiss to Lance's mouth, muffling his moans. Tightening the grip of his hand around Keith's dick.  
  
Lance moved his hand faster, letting the other one trace over Keith's back. It felt a bit awkward in that position but neither of them was complaining.  
Keith could feel his own orgasm building up in his gut.  
  
“L-Lance,” Keith breathed out, burying his head in the crook of Lance's neck as he shivered. Lance's hand now was pressed between their bodies and moving his hand wasn't possible but he didn't dare to move since Keith seemed to enjoy it either way. The dark haired student thrust into his boyfriend's hand.  
  
He was so close, so freaking close. His mind was clouded and every muscle in his body ached for release. With flushed cheeks and closed eyes, he reached his orgasm, spilling his seeds on Lance's belly, chest, and hand.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, Keith pressed his face against Lance's hot skin, inhaling deeply. Lance gently withdrew his hand from Keith's softening erection and cleaned it with a tissue before hugging his boyfriend, kissing his dark hair and pulling the covers up.  
  
Lance was aware that usually sex or sexual stuff after you just confessed your feelings only happened in movies or porn but with it was something special when it came to Keith. He had been crushing on him for way too long to care about such rules or beliefs.  
  
And Keith was alright with it, so there was basically nothing to worry or think about. They were a couple now after all (that's how it works, right?).  
  
The couple laid like this for a few minutes, cuddled up closely, Keith nuzzling his nose against Lance's neck, smiling sheepishly while Lance played with strands of dark and soft hair. The sperm between their bodies started to dry and did feel kinda weird for both of them.  
  
Keith rolled himself down from Lance's chest and cleaned their bodies with a tissue, throwing the used ones in the trash. Picking up his boxers, he passed Lance his own and put them back on, blushing as Lance watched him do so.  
  
Slipping back under the blanket, he cuddled up to his boyfriend and turned off the lights.  
  
“Hola, are you still with me or are you already sleeping?”  
  
“What do you want, Lance?”  
  
“I like you.”  
Keith smiled, wrapping an arm around Lance's belly. “I like you too. That's kind of the point in a relationship, you know?”  
  
Keith huffed. “Just wanted to make sure that we're on the same page with that.”  
  
“With what?” Keith asked confused.  
  
“With us being a couple and everything.”  
  
“Yeah, we're on the same page with that. Don't worry.” Keith knew that Lance had insecurities, just like he did and if his boyfriend needed to hear that they were dating now, then he would tell him over and over again. “Good night, Lance,” Keith said and yawned. “Night, mullet man.” With a smile, Keith drifted off to sleep. “Thanks for liking me,” Lance whispered and placed a kiss on Keith's hair before soon falling asleep as well.  
_  
As Keith awoke in the morning, Lance was still snoring softly beside him. To his surprise, Lance didn't steal all the blankets but indeed kept his arms wrapped around Keith tightly all night. Keith pushed back some strands of brown hair and gave Lance a soft kiss on the forehead before he got up and put on sweatpants and a shirt. Without waking his boyfriend, he left the room to make breakfast.  
  
And, most importantly, coffee. He turned on the radio, singing quietly along the music while preparing food for Lance and him, also taking the pastelitos out of the fridge. Lance definitely needed to tell him how they were supposed to eat them warm or cold. But maybe it didn't matter?  
  
He was so busy that he didn't recognize as Lance stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and living room area. Currently, there was Toothbrush by DNCE playing and when Keith turned around and saw Lance, there was probably no better song to describe the last few hours he spent completely with Lance. His boyfriend.  
  
_Baby you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don't need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_  
  
“Buenos días,” Lance said with a cheeky smile and yawned.  
  
Keith walked over to Lance and pulled him in to give him a proper kiss on the lips. Apparently, his boyfriend wasn't a morning person as he took a few seconds until he returned the kiss, sleepily wrapping his arms around Keith's middle.  
  
_Stuck in a limbo  
Half hypnotized  
Each time I let you stay the night, stay the night  
Up in the morning  
Tangled in sheets  
We play the moment on repeat, on repeat_  
  
Keith loved nothing more than to just hold his boyfriend and kiss him. It felt so good and relaxing. He usually only got a feeling like that when he painted. Maybe Lance had the same effect on him like art had.  
  
_When you're standing there in your underwear  
And my T-shirt from the night before  
With your messed up hair  
And your feet still bare  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door  
_  
Keith looked Lance up and down and blushed. Now the lyrics was even more accurate.  
Because Lance was indeed wearing his own boxer but wore Keith's shirt that Lance stripped him out off the night before.  
  
_Baby you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don't need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
'Cause I just, I just can't let you go  
Give me something I never know  
So, baby, you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place_  
  
They exchanged a few sweet kisses before Lance pulled away and smiled at Keith. Even though he was taller than his dark-haired boyfriend, he loved to go into a hug from below, especially because Keith had to stand on his tiptoes. “Did I wake you?” Keith asked, pushing a loose strand of his own hair behind his ear. Lance shook his head. “No you didn't, mullet man.”  
Apparently still tired, Lance rubbed his eyes.  
  
_No need to question next time we meet  
I know you're coming home with me, home with me  
Sweat like a sauna  
Break out the ice  
I know you're gonna stay the night, stay the night_  
  
And wow, Keith wanted Lance to leave a toothbrush at his place so badly because that would mean that Lance would come back here and stay with him for maybe more than just night.  
  
_When you're standing there in your underwear  
And my T-shirt from the night before  
With your messed up hair  
And your feet still bare  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door  
_  
Keith pulled Lance in for another kiss. He just couldn't get enough of his boyfriend.  
Lance just smelled so good and seeing him wear his shirt drove Keith crazy. How was he supposed to know that this turned him on immensely anyway?

  
_Baby you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don't need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
'Cause I just, I just can't let you go  
Give me something I never know  
So, baby, you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
_  
Keith took Lance's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, pouring him some coffee.  
  
Lance jumped onto the kitchen counter, taking the mug into his left hand and gesturing Keith to move closer with his right hand. Keith stepped closer and Lance gently stroked over Keith's pale cheek, a big smile on his face.  
  
_I don't want this to end  
And there's no need to play pretend  
If you stay with me again  
Would you mind closing the bedroom door  
_  
“I'm actually glad that Shiro called me, you know? Otherwise, this might never would have happened. I mean, there is a universe where I didn't kiss you and we didn't end up like this. That would be quite sad, don't you think?” Lance took a sip of his coffee and looked at Keith who was studying his boyfriend's face.  
  
_Baby you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
We don't need to keep it hush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place  
At my place  
'Cause I just, I just can't let you go  
Give me something I never know  
So, baby, you don't have to rush  
You can leave a toothbrush  
At my place_  
_At my place_  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Keith said and smiled, losing the feeling of time and space in the depth of Lance's eyes and face. There was barely anyone he knew who was more attractive than the Cuban.  
  
“How should we tell the others? I mean, we're officially dating now. Let's do something cool! Maybe bake a cake or you could draw something! Me naked would probably be not a good idea, you don't have a canvas that big. What do you think will they say? I bet Pidge and Hunk placed money on who of us does the first step. And of course, Hunk would place his bet on me because I'm the man. And he trusts me with this stuff. Shiro won't be surprised either. I'm sure he knew that you were gay for the epic Lance McClain all along. But don't worry, I won't give your secret away that you're actually a sappy romantic who listens to the random radio station but pretend to be full on alternative and metal.”  
  
How did Lance even manage to talk so much without breathing or dying?  
  
Keith glared at Lance over his mug and took a sip of coffee. “You talk too much, Lance. I would kiss you but I don't think you deserve that right now. By the way, I was the first to confess my feelings,” Keith said. Lance laughed at that. “But I kissed you first, remember?” The art student rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, sadly I do.” The Cuban pouted. “Not funny.” He took a sip of coffee and licked his lips.  
  
“And you know that I talk too much. Honey, put your lips on mine and shut me up. We could blame it all on human nature,” Lance started to sing and moved closer to Keith until he could press a kiss on his lips which made Keith blush.  
  
“Stay cool, it's just a kiss,” he continued to sing. Keith emptied his cup and put it aside, crossing his arms. “Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?” He continued the song and couldn't help but smile.  
  
“I talk too much, we talk too much,” Lance finished the chorus, setting his cup to the side as well, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.  
  
They both laughed and pressed their foreheads against each other, looking into the other's eyes.  
  
“But that's what I really like about you,” Keith whispered. “What?” Lance asked tilting his head slightly. “That you say what's on your mind. I love to hear your voice. Especially when you're getting excited and are happy about something. It sounds really cute.” Lance blushed. “Stop saying that. It's not true anyway ...”  
  
“But it is true. Even if you don't believe me, I see in you one of the most precious people to ever walk on earth, Lance. And I will gladly spend my time with telling you exactly this over and over again.” Keith couldn't really believe what he was saying.  
  
He did indeed sound like a sappy romantic. But he was sappy and romantic with and for Lance, and that was okay he figured. “Gosh, Keith. Anymore cheesy and someone could mistake you for pizza, mullet man,” Lance mumbled and pulled Keith into the next hug.  
  
He simply wasn't used to Keith being so sweet, kind, and gentle with him. It didn't make him uncomfortable, hell no. It was unusual and weird but he didn't mind. He could actually get used to this.  
  
Also, hugging Keith was great.  
Kissing Keith was even greater.  
And Keith on his own was the greatest thing in the universe.  
  
“Shut up,” Keith groaned, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist.  
“Whatever you say, sweet pea.”  
  
\- fin

**Author's Note:**

> mi amigo = my friend  
> hola = hi  
> por favor = please  
> gracias = thanks  
> buenos días = good morning  
> i don't speak spanish so i looked all of these up on google and i can't guarantee if they're correct or not  
> (lance didn't talk as much spanish as i wanted him to, sorry)
> 
> paella = Spanish rice dish  
> pastelitos = Cuban/Spanish pastries with sweet or savory fillings
> 
> thanks so much for reading! (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
> if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos, comments, and requests. i really appreciate every feedback i can get (also feel free to leave criticism) ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻  
> and if I forgot any important tags or notes, please tell me so can add them.
> 
> @ seitenma: there sadly wasn't a good opportunity for me to mention the lettuce and rose issue, but i'll definetely come back to that in another fanfiction.  
> i promise ϵ( 'Θ' )϶
> 
> this is the (up to now) longest fanfiction i wrote and published. i'm kinda proud i guess?  
> and if you liked my writing, check out the other stories I wrote ( ・∀・)っ旦
> 
> i am also taking requests, but you have to be patient since i am just a little student and, from time to time, suffer from a writer's block, yikes. 
> 
> xoxo vio (・ω・)
> 
> p.s.: say 'hi' to me on instagram (@/whoisgreenberg)


End file.
